The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer electronic component, is mounted on printed circuit boards of several electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, as well as including computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), to serve to charge and discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and an ease of mounting.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, when a direct current (DC) voltage or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to generate vibrations while expanding and contracting a volume of a ceramic body depending on a frequency.
These vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and thus the entirety of the circuit board becomes an acoustic reflective surface to generate a vibration sound, which is noise.
The vibration sound may be within an audio frequency range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause listener discomfort and is referred to as acoustic noise.
Meanwhile, in a case in which a multilayer ceramic capacitor is used in industrial/electrical fields, a strict reliability specification of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is required, and high reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is particularly required under high temperature and mechanical environments.
According to the related art, a metal frame has been used in order to satisfy high reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor. However, in a case in which a metal frame is used, product costs have rapidly increased. In addition, a weight of the product has been excessively increased.